peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Elephant Estate
Emily Elephant: Jag älskar dig, mamma och pappa! (I love you, Mummy and Daddy!) Mummy Elephant: Dags att gå till lekgruppen, Emily! (Time to go to playgroup, Emily!) Här är din barbära dator. (Here is your laptop.) a yellow rotary dial telephone Emily Elephant: her laptop Vad sa du? (What did you say?) Miss Lion: roars RAAAH! YOU WERE NOT LISTENING! Emily Elephant: Förlåt. (Sorry.) Miss Lion: We'll introduce ourselves. Use many interesting adjectives, as we will write this down. Emily, you're first. Emily Elephant: Jag är Emily Elefant. Jag bor i en fastighet med min familj. Min favoritfärg är lila. Min familj är extremt rika. (I am Emily Elephant. I live in an estate with my family. My favourite colour is purple. My family is ultra wealthy.) Miss Lion: Peppa Pig, you're next. Emily Elephant: Beautiful, Dirty, Rich by Lady GaGa in Swedish while she uses her laptop Peppa: I am Peppa Pig. I live in a house on a hill. Miss Lion: Emily, turn that laptop off right now! roars RAAAH! Peppa: My favourite colour is yellow and I can speak Swedish and Japanese. Emily Elephant: singing Pappa, jag är så ledsen, jag är så s-ledsen, vi bara gillar att festa, ja, som till fest, ja, bang bang, vi är vackra och smutsiga rika (Daddy, I'm so sorry, I'm so s-sorry, we just like to party, yeah, like to p-party, yeah, bang bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich) Miss Lion: Suzy Sheep, you're next. Suzy Sheep: I am Suzy Sheep. I am Peppa Pig's best friend and my favourite colour is blue. I can speak French. Emily Elephant: Jag bang bang, bang, jag bang, bang, bang, jag bang bang bang, vacker, smutsig, rik. (I bang bang, bang, I bang, bang, bang, I bang bang bang, beautiful, dirty, rich.) minutes later Miss Lion: We are going to draw a picture of something that expresses your creativity You will have five minutes. minutes later George: Dibujé un dinosaurio, Señorita León! (I drew a dinosaur, Miss Lion!) Miss Lion: I know. I'm not blind. Class, you won't go to the thinking chair if you misbehave. Everyone: Woohoo! Miss Lion: Calm down. You will miss recess and get spanked. Everyone: Noooooooooo! Miss Lion: In our maths, we will be exploring the three times tables in multiplication. to everyone at recess Mummy Pig: her bike Peppa has an appointment! into the toddlers' classroom Toddlers: Eek! Too scary! Madame Gazelle: Peppa is in Miss Lion's class. Mummy Pig: off her hide jacket and reveals a silicone dress Peppa! I have a lawyer! Let's go home! to Peppa at home Mummy Pig: I stole all of the Elephants' money and became an ultrabillionaire! I hired a lawyer, got a modern house built on the Lions' lot, hired bodyguards, bought a 65" flat screen OLED TV and...guess what? I got a chat video with Lady GaGa! Lawyer: Hello. If you have issues tell me. Peppa: There's this girl at playgroup called Emily Elephant. She speaks Swedish and calls me names. Lawyer: Don't let her call you names. Tell your teacher. Mummy Pig: I was filed a lawsuit because from the Brazilian government because of ©. Cherie Pig Cherie, look after Peppa. Pig enters phone rings at Emily Elephant's house Cherie Pig: Your credit card has been declined. Mummy Elephant: the mailbox £679,00000 bills. back to Cherie and Peppa hugging each other Cherie: Do you want to dance? Peppa: Yeah! Cherie: the TV channel to PTV Samara Pig: I want vodka. Cherie: NO! NO! Peppa: Hold that thought - let's play a game. Samara Pig: drunk What game? Lady GaGa: off-screen A LoveGame. Peppa Pig: RAAH! Lady GaGa: Raah, ah, ah, ah, Roma, roma, ma, ma, ma, GaGa, ooh, la, la, want your bad romance Peppa Pig: Get lost! Lady GaGa: OK. on-screen wearing her meat dress Peppa Pig: GET LOST!!!! Lady GaGa: NO! NO! Peppa Pig: GET LOST!!!!!!!!!!! Cherie Pig: GET LOST!!!!!!!!!!!!!! the meat dress Lady GaGa: into her Mickey Mouse bodysuit and Minnie Mouse sunglasses from Paparazzi Samara Pig: What do you like to drink? Lady GaGa: Jameson Whiskey on the Rocks. Samara Pig: a bottle of Jameson Whiskey on the Rocks and pours poison into it Drink this. Lady GaGa: the poisoned Jameson Whiskey on the Rocks Samara Pig: Why didn't you die?! Lady GaGa: I am unaffected by poison. telephone rings Lady GaGa: the phone Hello, hello, baby, you called, I can't hear a thing Peppa Pig: to her room minutes later Lady GaGa: I'm going to make them sandwiches. into her silicone dress, telephone headpiece and yellow wig They have the ingredients. the sandwich Peppa: Sandwiches? Lady GaGa: Yes. Mummy Pig: home quickly Lady GaGa, I'm a hardcore Little Monster and I have all your albums and I'm excited for LG5! Lady GaGa: Cheek to Cheek was a collaborative album. It's not actually my fourth album, although my Little Monsters treated The Fame Monster as an actual album, not an EP. Mummy Pig: That's what I did! I always wear an orange hide jacket to cover up...her hide jacket off GaGa clothes. I'm wearing the Paparazzi Mickey Mouse bodysuit. But I want the sunglasses badly. Lady GaGa: I can have the creator of the sunglasses send them to you. into her studded "chandelier" outfit and crown from Bad Romance Do you want a sandwich? Mummy Pig: Sure, as long as it is not...POISONED! Lady GaGa: It's not. Joking about the Telephone music video? into her studded bikini from Telephone You can have your sandwich...now! Mummy Pig's sandwich loud noise comes from upstairs Peppa: OW! Mummy Pig, Cherie Pig and Lady GaGa: Are you okay? Peppa: No! I fell on my knee! Lady GaGa: You need to stay inside, Peppa. I have to do something. to the front of the house and puts on her Pyro-Bra I will DESTROY this car with the Pyro-Bra! sparks at [[Samara Pig's Audi|Samara Pig's audi]] Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes